De A à Z
by Jedusor.R
Summary: Trois Drabbles seront consacrés à vingt-six personnages pour vingt-six lettres dans l'alphabet.
1. A comme Alan Rickman

**La date : 28.03.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Trois Drabbles seront consacrés à vingt-six personnages pour vingt-six lettres dans l'alphabet. Sur cette fiction-ci, seuls des caractères connus feront apparition. Je consacrerai une autre pour les persos oubliés/secondaires. Oui, oui, je suis à fond sur l'alphabet, j'avoue ! Il vous suffit pour cela d'aller voir sur mon profil pour le réaliser pleinement, héhé. Demain je publierai la lettre B.

***** : ce site nage en plein délire et ne veut pas mettre le titre en entier. Soit, on fera sans ;)

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-I-**

**D * les personnages connus de Harry Potter**

**.**

_**« Hier est derrière, demain est mystère, et aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle le présent. »  
**_**Kung Fu Panda**

.

.

.

**A comme Albus Dumbledore**

Il s'empara d'un petit panier en osier puis prit la dernière friandise qui lui restait : un Chocogrenouille. Déballant soigneusement l'emballage violet, le directeur de Poudlard ne fut pas étonné de tomber sur la carte numéro 101.

Ah, c'était sa plus grande réussite, sans aucun doute, pensa-t-il. Il croqua la tête du Chocogrenouille puis lu le contenu du texte à voix haute :

_« Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard.  
Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »_

Fumseck chanta une légère mélodie, attirant l'attention de son maître.

— Oui, mon beau, préluda Albus en se levant gentiment.

Il se rapprocha du phénix, la couleur rouge flamboyante de son plumage dansant au centre de l'iris du professeur Dumbledore.

— Tiens, chuchota-t-il en partageant la fin de sa sucrerie avec Fumseck.

Ce dernier secoua ses ailes vermillon, à croire qu'il s'en réjouissait.

* * *

**A comme Albus Dumbledore**

— Je ne te crois pas ! assura Elphias Doge, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux argentés.

Il rapporta son verre en cristal à sa bouche et but le reste de son Hydromel.

— Mais tu t'en souviens, je te l'ai même montrée une fois. Tu ne m'avais pas cru, ce jour, alors j'ai bien dû, sourit Albus en s'asseyant confortablement sur son siège en chintz.

Elphias secoua la tête, les paupières abaissées.

— Regarde, proposa le directeur de Poudlard en relevant suffisamment haut le bas de sa robe.

Son ami se pencha, toujours le verre en main, les yeux fixés sur le genou gauche d'Albus.

— C'est vrai, je m'en souviens maintenant ! déclara-t-il soudain en se redressant, ahuri. Tu as une cicatrice qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres !

Un silence s'abattit et, suspicieux, Elphias demanda sous le léger rire d'Albus :

— Comment fichtre t'es-tu fait cela ?

Le rire de Dumbledore s'accentua davantage à l'entente de cette question.

* * *

**A comme Albus Dumbledore**

Albus longea le couloir de l'école, regardant à travers l'une des fenêtres les élèves se mener aux calèches dirigées par les Sombrals. Aujourd'hui débutaient les grandes vacances d'été, Poudlard se vidait entièrement. Pendant deux longs mois, plus de rires ne résonneront à travers le collège, un silence assez pesant percutera les murs.

— S'il vous plaît, monsieur le directeur, juste pour ces vacances-ci. Je resterai dans…  
— Non, Jedusor. La réponse est _non_, déclara Mr Dippet. Aucun élève n'a le droit de rester ici durant l'été, cela en va de même pour vous.

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de la discussion qui se jouait. Étrangement, Tom Jedusor souhaitait à tout prix rester ici le mois de juillet et d'août. Pourquoi ?

Le vert et argent releva dignement la tête, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux du directeur. Néanmoins, Albus ne put entendre la suite car une dizaine de troisième année courut en leur rencontre, un brin en retard, étouffant ainsi la voix séduisante du jeune Serpentard.

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
**

_« Les grands écrivains n'ont jamais été faits pour subir la loi des grammairiens, mais pour imposer la leur. »_  
Paul Claudel

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?**  
Joanne Rowling mesure un mètre soixante-sept et est droitière.


	2. B comme Bonnie Wright

**La date : 29.03.14**

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-II-**

**D * les personnages connus de Harry Potter**

**.**

_**« Soit ce garçon ment et il se teint, soit il ne ment pas et il s'éteint. »  
**_**Docteur House****, House**

.

.

.

**B comme Blaise Zabini **

Du haut de ses sept ans, Blaise courut en direction de sa mère. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Durant les vacances de février, une proche amie de Mrs Zabini avait invité Blaise à dormir chez elle, en compagnie de son fils.

Il traversa du mieux qu'il put le grand jardin entretenu, grimpa les marches du perron en pierre puis ouvrit hâtivement la porte avec ses petites mains. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas montrer autant d'émotions en étant aussi pressé, pourtant Blaise ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il mit un pied dans le hall d'entrée, sa bonne humeur chuta brusquement.

Cela faisait une semaine et huit heures plus exactement qu'il était séparé de sa mère. Une des premières fois. Blaise n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dans les bras.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas car sa maman se blottissait déjà contre quelqu'un d'autre. Un nouveau garçon. Un nouveau père ? Blaise doutait.

— Va dans ta chambre, mon chéri, lui dit Mrs Zabini en embrassant la commissure des lèvres de son nouvel amant. Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

Blaise allait répondre que lui encore plus, mais :

— Moi aussi, répondit une voix d'homme.

La lèvre supérieure de Blaise trembla une fraction de seconde. Puis il se souvint. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses sentiments. Alors il essuya ses yeux mouillés, redressa son menton, fit disparaître d'un coup d'éclair les expressions qui se pavanaient sur son visage, et partit.

Depuis, une ferme indifférence bataillait les traits du visage du Serpentard.

Il avait su grandir sans l'amour propre de sa mère. Faisant sans.

Ce qu'il ignorait, nonobstant, c'était que le « je t'aime » de lorsqu'il avait sept n'était pas attribué à cet énième mari. Mais bien à son fils, Blaise Zabini.

Et ça, sa mère l'avait toujours regretté de ne pas _l'_avoir contredit ce jour-là. Parce qu'à cette époque, seul l'argent lui importait vraiment…

* * *

**B comme Blaise Zabini**

— _Fourchelang._

Une porte dissimulée dans le mur apparut aussitôt que le mot de passe fut donné. Blaise, l'air neutre et calme, s'immisça dans la pièce souterraine, dardant de ses yeux en amandes le deuxième année qui venait de le bousculer sans faire exprès.

— Oh, excuse-moi, piailla-t-il.

Blaise releva la tête et poursuivit son chemin en direction des fauteuils en cuir noir, savourant pleinement la chaleur qui s'exhibait depuis la cheminée au feu éclatant. Il prit place à gauche de Théodore Nott qui lisait silencieusement un livre lavallière. Un long silence s'interposa. Blaise fit valser son regard un peu partout, scrutant la tortue marine à travers les fenêtres à carreaux. Il fit léviter une bougie noire d'encre vers lui, allumant du bout de sa baguette la petite chandelle. Une odeur de sapin embauma la salle commune de Serpentard.

D'autres élèves jouaient à la bataille explosive, tapi dans un coin du canapé le plus éloigné.

Une demi-heure passa après que Blaise se soit installé. Aucune parole ne fut partagée. Théodore parcourait les lignes de son grimoire et le mulâtre examinait le moindre objet en sa portée.

Le feu dans l'âtre n'était plus quand soudain, Théodore se leva avec grâce, emportant avec lui son bouquin dans les profondeurs des dortoirs.

Blaise pinça les lèvres, les mains sur les genoux.

Ça se passait toujours ainsi. Il venait, ils restaient, _il_ partait.

Tout ça plongé dans un silence presque gênant, curieusement.

* * *

**B comme Blaise Zabini **

— Tu fais quoi ? Tu vas où ? interrogea-t-elle en tripotant la lanière de son sac.  
— Pas le temps à l'interrogatoire, Pansy, je dois m'en aller, déclara Blaise en traversant la salle commune par de grandes enjambées.

« Abandonner » ne faisant pas partie de son vocabulaire, Pansy rattrapa aisément son ami, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Mais où ça, par la barbe de Merlin ? recommanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise lissa correctement les plis de sa robe noire et franchit la porte d'entrée qui venait d'apparaître. Il longea les murs froids du cachot, toujours suivi par Pansy. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt, il se retourna brusquement, le regard pénétrant.

— À la soirée de Slug, miss, d'accord ?  
— Avec l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang ? résuma la jeune Serpentard, écœurée.  
— Les mêmes, acquiesça froidement Blaise.

Il pivota sur ses talons puis gravit les escaliers. Une longue soirée l'attendait, plus haut.

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

_« Un mot n'est pas le même dans un écrivain et dans un autre. L'un se l'arrache du ventre. L'autre le tire de la poche de son pardessus. »  
_Charles Péguy

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Dean provient d'un milieu qu'il a toujours cru purement moldu. Il a été élevé par sa mère et son beau-père, son père étant parti lorsque Dean était très jeune. Il mène une vie de famille heureuse et possède plusieurs demi-frères et demi-sœurs.


	3. C comme Christian Coulson

**La date : 30.03.14**

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-III-**

**D * les personnages connus de Harry Potter**

**.**

_**« Commence chaque journée comme si elle avait été écrite pour toi. »  
**_**Hitch - Expert en séduction****, Alex Hitchens**

.

.

.

**C comme Colin Crivey **

Colin se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons, profitant des cinq minutes d'interclasse. Juste après, il avait un cours de sortilèges. Il appréciait particulièrement cette branche, surtout qu'ils apprenaient le sort de Mutisme. Arrivé au troisième étage, Colin passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis ouvrit la porte qui accédait aux cabinets.

Lorsqu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur, des voix graves firent écho. Il fronça les sourcils, rangeant discrètement son appareil photo dans son sac à dos cachou. L'une des portes s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter le rouge et or.

— Ah, mais c'est Crivey. Il me semblait bien avoir senti une odeur répugnante. Celle de ton sang, je présume ? fit observer Draco Malfoy, qui s'accompagnait de Crabbe et Goyle.

Colin se répéta inlassablement que, c'était bon, ils avaient seulement une année de plus que lui, Malfoy et ses deux toutous ne faisaient que leur sixième année, qu'il pouvait aisément se défendre, si besoin.

— On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas espionner les autres, petit morveux ? interrogea grossièrement l'un des deux gorilles.  
— Crabbe, menaça Malfoy en lui jetant une œillade chargée de réprobation.

Colin ne sut où il trouva ce courage, quand il demanda :

— Vous avez des choses à cacher pour ainsi craindre qu'on vous espionne ?

Le courage de Gryffondor ? Non, pensa-t-il. Car dans ce genre de situation, ce représentait plutôt de la bêtise, malheureusement.

— Cassez-lui la gueule.

Néanmoins, les deux Serpentard n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'une sonnerie retentit longuement à travers les murs.

Oubliant son envie autrefois pressante, Colin s'échappa, se menant avec empressement jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

* * *

**C comme Colin Crivey **

— Tu as la quelle ?  
— Celle de Crispin Cronk, annonça Sean en nouant sa cravate rouge.

Colin brassa ses cartes à la recherche d'une qu'il avait à double, exceptée celle d'Albus Dumbledore, ayant celle-ci beaucoup trop de fois afin qu'elle ait de la valeur.

— Avec tous les changes que j'ai faits, Félix Labeille est vraiment l'unique que j'ai à double. Tiens.  
— Cool ! Merci, grâce à toi il ne m'en manque plus qu'une vingtaine, se réjouit Sean en se levant, prenant avec lui le gros tas que cartes de Chocogrenouilles qu'il avait en sa possession.

Colin Crivey se hissa lui aussi, faisant léviter son paquet imposant de cartes violettes. Il s'apprêtait à monter vers les dortoirs, lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant apparaître Harry Potter. N'y pensant plus, Colin se hâta vers le grand Harry Potter, interrompant le sortilège de lévitation.

— Fais gaffe, Colin ! râla Jimmy Peakes qui se reçut les cartes en pleine tête.

Le blond s'arrêta pile-poil devant le Survivant, un morceau de parchemin et une plume dans chacune des mains.

— Un autographe ? S'il te plaît, Harry, mon frère n'arrête pas de me demander cette faveur.

* * *

**C comme Colin Crivey **

Colin se dépêcha du mieux qu'il put, passant devant Dennis sans même prendre le temps de lui jeter un regard. Il empoigna sa baguette, mit une jaquette par-dessus son habillement, puis s'orienta vers la sortie.

— Attends ! s'écria une voix tremblante.  
— Je n'ai pas le temps, Dennis ! protesta vivement Colin en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.  
— Mais Colin ! répliqua-t-il en le rattrapant pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

Sous l'élan de l'étreinte, l'aîné se sentit chanceler.

— Dennis ! _Je reviendrai._ Imaginons simplement que la guerre est un cours de l'A.D. Certes plus sérieux, mais bon, ça ira, sourit-il.

Ainsi, confiant, Dennis hocha la tête, recevant une dernière accolade de son frère avant que ce dernier ne parte. Oui, la dernière…

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

_« Si les écrivains ne lisaient pas et si les lecteurs n'écrivaient pas, les affaires de la littérature marcheraient infiniment mieux. »  
_Giovanni Papini

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**En août 1996, lorsque Joanne Rowling sut qu'elle allait être publiée pour la première fois, Jessica, sa fille, installée dans une chaise haute, buvait du thé.


	4. D comme Daniel Radcliffe

**La date : 31.03.14**

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-IV-**

**D * les personnages connus de Harry Potter**

**.**

_**« Comment définir le réel ? Ce que tu ressens, vois, goûtes ou respires, ne sont rien que des impulsions électriques interprétées par ton cerveau. »  
**_**The Matrix****, Morpheus**

.

.

.

**D comme Draco Malfoy **

Draco s'assit rapidement sur son vieux lit à baldaquin tendu de soie verte, posant délicatement sa baguette magique sur la couverture brodée d'argent. Il se pencha en avant puis tira le tiroir de son chevet. À l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs parchemins neufs, deux pots d'encre et une plume d'aigle. Il s'empara du matériel dont il avait besoin, se dirigeant ensuite jusqu'à la salle commune, baguette glissée dans l'une de ses poches.

Ses amis, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise et Théo, l'attendaient sur les canapés en cuir noir ouvragés. Il déposa sur la table basse ses affaires, prenant ensuite place sur l'un des fauteuils. Le blond remarqua alors qu'un silence profond s'étendait. Il se demanda si c'était le cas tout à l'heure.

— On vous a coupé la langue ou quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

Théodore se leva doucement, son regard bleu givré croisant celui gris bleuté de Draco.

— Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai terminé le devoir sur la pierre de lune et j'ignore si par hasard vous avez besoin d'aide, récita d'une traite Théodore.  
— Euh, oui, besoin d'aide, lâcha précipitamment Vincent sous les hochements de tête appuyés de Gregory.

Théodore acquiesça, s'asseyant ainsi sur le siège en cuir. Blaise contemplait toujours les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard à travers les vitres à carreaux.

— Bien, alors commençons, invita Draco. Le professeur Rogue nous a appris que la pierre de lune, réduite en poudre, entrait dans la composition du philtre de Paix.  
— Quelqu'un n'aurait pas une plume à me prêter ? demanda Gregory.

* * *

**D comme Draco Malfoy **

— Vous savez quoi ? J'ai découvert un fait pour le moins insoupçonné en lisant un paragraphe sur Pré-au-Lard. Ce dernier a été…  
— …fondé par un Poufsouffle, Hengist de Woodcroft, termina Théodore, le nez centré sur les pages d'un livre brou de noix.

Blaise, la bouche entrouverte, parut étonné. Puis il décida de se lancer. Parce qu'il le fallait.

— Exactement. Tu savais aussi que…

Draco fronça les sourcils, fort médusé de les voir entretenir une conversation. Une _vraie_, avec des _mots_. Il haussa les épaules, resserrant son écharpe verte autour de son cou. Sans vraiment les prévenir, il se sépara d'eux, marchant en direction de Honeydukes. Un brouhaha immense résonnait de toutes parts. Des rires, des discussions, des paris qui se jouaient.

Il entra à l'intérieur du magasin et ce fut à peine s'il entendit la cloche retentir. Des tonneaux remplis de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de Fizwizbiz apparaissaient à l'entrée, juste à côté d'un panier rouge de Falun débordant de sucettes au sang.

Au centre du magasin, Draco prit deux Chocogrenouilles, une poignée de Suçacides, un paquet de bonbons explosifs puis quelques caramels dorés. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la caisse, occupée par Mrs Flume, le Serpentard rencontra Harry Potter, des sorbets de Fizwizbiz dans les mains. Il ouvrait la bouche afin de lui lancer une taquinerie quand Ginny Weasley apparut de nulle-part, cachant définitivement le balafré.

Les iris de Drago se teintèrent d'un noir obscur, dardant ardemment la fille Weasley. Pour qui elle se prenait, la belette ?

* * *

**D comme Draco Malfoy **

Un grand portail en fer forgé s'élevait devant lui.

— Tu les poseras en haut de l'escalier, dicta Draco, autoritaire.

L'elfe de maison hocha vivement la tête, le nez au ras du sol tant son dos se courbait par politesse.

— Oui, Maître, oui, je vais le faire, monsieur Draco Maître, couina-t-il.

Le vert et argent ouvrit la grille, refermant soigneusement derrière lui. À peine eut-il posé un pied sur le gravier de leur propriété, qu'une tornade blanche immaculée effleura les jambes de Draco. C'était son paon, Zmeyake, doté d'un collier recouvert de diamants. Néanmoins, Draco ne s'attarda pas sur lui, longeant plutôt l'allée escortée de grands ifs et impeccablement taillés.

Après avoir franchi le perron en pierre, il tourna la poignée de bronze, regardant brièvement à travers les fenêtres qui semblaient être du cristal, si ses parents patientaient déjà dans le salon. La porte d'ébène claqua légèrement derrière lui.

Un _pop !_ sonore retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de l'elfe avec ses valises en haut de l'escalier. Ce dut interpeler sa mère, qui s'introduit silencieusement dans le hall d'entrée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Regarde, Draco, je me suis offerte cette coupe argentée, dit-elle en montrant le meuble en bois de Zitan à sa droite. Les clés se rangeront ici dorénavant, un sort de Désillusion les protège.

Draco hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement que cette nouvelle cachait, quant à elle, un bonjour affectueux.

— Je suis aussi très content de vous revoir, mère, taquina-t-il tout de même en examinant le hall pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres nouveautés.  
— Ton père t'attend dans le salon, il…  
— Mère, coupa Draco. Veuillez m'excuser, mais, quels sont ces tableaux ? Ils n'y étaient pas, lors des vacances de Pâques, fit-il poliment remarquer.

Mrs Malfoy se redressa, incisant ses yeux bleu ciel dans ceux de son fils. Ils regardèrent ensuite d'un même mouvement les trois tableaux accrochés sur le mur du couloir qui menait aux cuisines. Chacun représentait un membre de la famille, Lucius, Narcissa puis pour finir Draco.

— Ton père t'attend, rappela-t-elle de façon plus neutre.  
— Oui, mère, j'y vais, acquiesça Draco, prudent, en passant la grande ouverture arrondie qui faisait office de porte du salon.

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

_« Seul un écrivain médiocre est toujours à son meilleur niveau. »__  
_Somerset Maugham

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**(JKR) : Lors de son retour dans « La coupe de feu », j'ai initialement fait séjourner Patmol chez une vieille sorcière particulièrement excentrique, adorant les chiens, qui vivait aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Elle y entretenait une meute de chiens aussi divers que variés, était constamment en conflit avec ses voisins qui se plaignaient des aboiements et du désordre et avait recueilli Sirius qu'elle avait pris pour un chien errant.

Je pense que mon correcteur a eu raison de me demander de me débarrasser de Mopsy : elle n'ajoutait rien à l'intrigue. J'avais bien aimé dépeindre une amie des chiens un peu toquée (sorte de contrepartie à la cinglée des chats qu'est Mrs Figg). Mais il était plus logique d'installer Sirius dans une caverne afin qu'ils puissent discuter de Barty Croupton Jr sans risquer d'être distrait.


	5. E comme Evanna Lynch

**La date : 01.04.14 – Joyeux anniversaire, Fred et George ! **

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-V-**

**D * les personnages connus de Harry Potter**

**.**

_**« Et puis avec le temps on pardonne, on finit même par en rire... Après tout ce n'est qu'un jeu. »  
**_**Jeux d'enfants****, Julien**

.

.

.

**E comme Ernie Macmillan**

— Il faut que je m'en aille, là. À toute, peut-être… marmonna Ernie en se massant les tempes.

Justin et Hannah hochèrent la tête, fort compréhensifs.

— Va, nous, nous allons faire un tour à la bibliothèque, prévint Justin. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Ernie acquiesça puis se dirigea vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Un mal atroce lui vrillait le crâne. Sur le côté droit du couloir, un tas de gros tonneaux s'empilait dans un recoin. Il tapota à l'aide de sa baguette l'un des tonneaux en comptant les syllabes de « Helga Poufsouffle ». Le jaune et noir était particulièrement fier de ne pas s'être trompé du nombre de syllabes, malgré ses maux. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de se recevoir une pluie de vinaigre si tel avait été le cas. Une fois cela fait, le couvercle de la barrique s'ouvrit immédiatement. Les paupières abaissées sous la douleur, Ernie se glissa à l'intérieur du passage étroit, rampant jusqu'à la salle commune.

La pièce au plafond bas se baignait d'un soleil éblouissant, dont les rayons dorés assommèrent péniblement les yeux d'Ernie, qui grogna de malaise.

Lorsqu'il passa devant une plante aux pétales arrondies, il eut la malchance de l'entendre chanter d'une voix aiguë puis, sur le coup exceptionnellement, agaçante. Il se mena aux canapés jaune et noir mais finalement préféra directement se joindre à son lit. Bien qu'étrangement il n'y ait pratiquement aucun élève dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, Ernie se sentirait bien mieux aux dortoirs.

Il marcha avec lenteur jusqu'aux portes rondes percées dans les murs, se hâtant du mieux qu'il put vers son lit à baldaquin. Il s'empara de sa baguette, éteignant les lampes en cuivre qui diffusaient une lumière chaleureuse. Rabattant sa couverture en patchwork sous son menton, une bonne sieste réparatrice attendait avec amour Ernie Macmillan.

* * *

**E comme Ernie Macmillan**

— Je te promets, Hannah, c'est parti tout seul ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en…  
— Ernie, calme-toi, dit-elle en lui frottant l'épaule. Il n'a rien, il s'en est allé. Tu connais ce Serpentard, c'est bien son genre de chercher les noises.

Les deux Poufsouffle ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que le Serpentard en question était revenu juste derrière eux.

— Toi, le palindrome, t'as plutôt intérêt de tenir ta langue, souffla-t-il à son oreille, menaçant.  
— Et toi, je te conseille de partir pour de bon si tu ne veux pas te recevoir un autre maléfice, répondit Hannah, qui s'était retournée. Puis évite de me donner ce surnom.

Le vert et argent eut un rictus.

— Macmillan, Chourave t'attend dans sa serre, rajouta-t-il en pivotant sur ses talons.

Ernie se demanda comment savait-il cela, toutefois il décida quand même d'y aller. Hannah le rassura qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Arrivé aux serres, il entra dans la première, seulement aucune trace de la directrice des Poufsouffle. Il la trouva à l'intérieur de la serre numéro trois. Elle entretenait un wiggentree, une sorte de souche de tronc aux capacités magiques et protectrices contre les créatures malveillantes.

— Oui, Ernie ? Que puis-je faire pour toi, questionna-t-elle en examinant le sorbier magique.  
— Euh, c'est Montague. Il a voulu faire le malin et…  
— Oh, je vois. C'est parti tout seul, comprit-elle.

Le jaune et noir approuva. Il caressa doucement du bout des doigts une plante orangée puis releva la tête.

— Je vais avoir une retenue ?

Pomona Chourave ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle posa d'abord sa baguette magique sur la surface de la table recouverte de terre puis se rendit derrière la serre, à l'intérieur de son bureau. Ernie garda lui aussi le silence, les lèvres pincées. Peut-être allait-elle chercher le cahier des retenues… du moins si ça existait, songea-t-il. Il se tapa le front, maudissant Montague de tout son cœur. Oh, là, là, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'heures de colle…

Lorsque la directrice de sa maison revint, Ernie parut hébété. Pas de carnet, ni même de plume. Mais une boîte. Une boîte mordorée ficelée de blanc crémeux.

— Tiens, sourit-elle. La prochaine fois, ignore-le, tu verras, c'est beaucoup plus amusant.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et replongea à ses occupations.

Après avoir posé un pied à l'intérieur du château, Ernie, les sourcils froncés, ouvrit délicatement la boîte. Il y découvrit une ribambelle de glaces à la noix de coco. Avec un peu d'espoir, il aura le courage de partager avec ses amis. Cette saveur coco lui plaisait tellement…

* * *

**E comme Ernie Macmillan**

Ernie s'orienta à contre cœur vers les profondeurs des cachots. N'ayant pas l'âge requis pour passer l'examen du permis de transplanage, le Poufsouffle se voyait obligé de retourner en classe et d'accomplir une potion sous la responsabilité du professeur Slughorn. Il sera accompagné de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. Comme le professeur Chourave lui avait conseillé l'année dernière, Ernie se contentera d'ignorer pleinement le Serpentard.

Le maître des potions les invita à entrer. Le jaune et noir ne semblait même pas remarquer le changement important du comportement de Malfoy. En fait, il était beaucoup trop concentré sur sa potion qu'il venait d'inventer. Au moins, aucun doute la dessus, il battrait Harry à plate couture.

M'enfin… peut-être pas, finalement…

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

_« Il y a deux sortes d'écrivains. Ceux qui le sont, et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Chez les premiers, le fond et la forme sont ensemble comme l'âme et le corps ; chez les seconds, le fond et la forme vont ensemble comme le corps et l'habit. »__  
_Karl Kraus

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**La famille de Joanne Rowling contient deux Poufsouffle, deux Gryffondor et un Serpentard.


	6. F comme Freddie Stroma

**La date : 02.04.14**

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-VI-**

**D * les personnages connus de Harry Potter**

**.**

_**« L'important n'est pas d'où tu viens mais jusqu'où tu iras... »  
**_**Sexy Dance 2**

.

.

.

**F comme Fleur Delacour**

Cette année, Poudlard accueillait de nouveaux élèves appartenant à d'autres écoles. Tout ça en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, qui résidaient en France puis à proximité de la Bulgarie respectivement, s'étaient déplacés en Angleterre afin d'assister à ce tournoi.

Dans un des couloirs qui menaient entre autres à la Grande Salle, deux filles discutaient avec précipitation, un foulard de soie fine bleu clair sur leur bouche. Malgré cela, elles se comprenaient parfaitement, parlant même dans une autre langue, le français.

— Et tu as vu leur jardin ? admonesta l'une d'entre-elles.  
— Si on peut appeler cela comme tel, constata la seconde en rajustant le bas de sa robe azur clair. Soyons honnêtes. Un arbre qui attaque les oiseaux, une forêt mal entretenue, des serres non apprivoisées…  
— Aucune trace de fontaine, ni même de plantes pigmentées ! termina son amie. Fleur, notre palais me manque atrocement. Oh, là, là.

Elle fit mine de s'évanouir avec élégance, une main aux ongles manucurés posée sur sa tempe dégagée. Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Fleur Delacour.

— Dépêchons-nous, Acacia, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, fit remarquer cette dernière après avoir enlevé son foulard.  
— Avec le pu-dingue comme dessert, nota Acacia en rejetant ses longs cheveux sur ses omoplates.

Fleur lui glissa un regard en biais, rassurée de la voir esquisser un rictus.

— Avec Ogouart, il faut s'attendre à tout, renchérit la Vélane, écorchant aimablement le nom de l'école, Hogwarts.  
— Oh, ma belle, on oublie le Chefferds Pille ! gloussa Acacia, puis, sous l'expression ahurie de Fleur, elle rajouta : Tu sais, chez nous on appelle ça le Hachis Parmentier.

Fleur ouvrit grand la bouche, dévoilant une dentition régulière. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec gaieté, quand un Serdaigle aux cheveux bruns se rapprocha d'elles.

— Le directeur vous attend à notre tablée, la même qu'hier, dit-il en anglais.

Lorsque les deux filles hochèrent la tête, le bleu et bronze s'en alla, à la recherche d'autres françaises égarées.

— J'aime beaucoup la tenue des Ravencla.  
— _Ravenclao_, corrigea Acacia en regardant minutieusement ledit Ravenclaw partir.  
— Oh, là, là. Dis-moi pas que…

Fleur ne termina pas sa phrase. Elles se rapprochaient de la Grande Salle et l'odeur alléchante de la Bouillabaisse lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

* * *

**F comme Fleur Delacour**

— Mesdemoiselles, salua Mrs Cielnuageux, leur professeur de sortilèges, en inclinant délicatement la tête.

Fleur, Acacia et Marisa firent une petite révérence. Mrs Cielnuageux poursuivit son chemin, les bras croisés derrière son dos.

— Eduardo m'a parlé, tout à l'heure, avoua Marisa avec un accent espagnole qu'Acacia affectionnait énormément. Il m'a proposé tu-sais-quoi… Je lui ai dit _nunca_ ! Me demander ça après être sorti avec Tatiana ?  
— La portugaise ?  
— _Oui !_

Tandis qu'elles parlaient, Fleur fit valser son regard bleu foncé sur l'horizon, détaillant les buissons taillés en différentes formes artistiques, notamment un cygne. Une douce brise vint ébouriffer les mèches blond argenté de Miss Delacour. Celle-ci effleura du bout des doigts la plaque signée Flamel.

Elle aperçut alors qu'une légère éraflure ornait son index. Sous les indignations de Marisa contre Tatiana, Fleur le trempa méticuleusement dans l'eau clair de la fontaine. Un crépitement doré bruissa une infime seconde, et lorsque Fleur retira sa main, plus aucune égratignure ne semblait abîmer sa peau diaphane.

— Étrange que ce ait fonctionné, chuchota une voix rauque derrière elle.  
— Alexis, apostropha Fleur en gardant le dos tourné.

* * *

**F comme Fleur Delacour**

— Allez, Fleur ! Ne te fais pas prier, voyons. Regarde comme elle… Oh, là, là ! Mais c'est insensé ! Que lui arrive-t-elle ? interrogea Perle en coiffant distraitement ses cheveux bouclés.

Fleur observa Acacia tenter de s'accaparer du célèbre Miller, celui avec les cheveux bruns.

— Elle ne me pardonnerait pas. Je connais précisément Acacia, elle désire réussir seule.

Elle préféra taire le fait qu'elle aussi, souhaitait utiliser ses capacités Vélanes pour offrir une chance à son amie.

— Je ne suis pas sotte. Je sais que tu trépignes d'impatience, ma chère. Tu souhaites autant que moi qu'elle réussisse. Et, malheureusement, pour cela il va falloir un peu d'aide, susurra-t-elle, consciente d'avoir raison.

Il fallut deux minutes à Fleur pour céder à la tentation. Une source magique s'échappa des pores de sa peau, survolant ensuite vers Acacia. Cette dernière parut floue un quart de seconde aux yeux de Fleur et infiniment jolie après que son pouvoir se soit imprégné d'elle. Perle émit une exclamation de satisfaction, les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'effet fut immédiat. Miller se redressa, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Les cheveux cendrés d'Acacia avaient l'air plus doux et ses pupilles noires brillaient davantage, à croire qu'un soleil éclatant ondoyait au fond du puits onyx. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux semblait déconcertée par le changement soudain de celui dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. Cependant, Acacia reprit de son assurance après avoir analysé la situation. Elle lança une œillade significatrice en direction de ses deux amies, reprenant son attention envers Miller lorsque ce dernier posa une main délicate sur sa joue de porcelaine.

— Il serait fort préférable que nous partions avant que Miss Dularêche ait terminé de…  
— Disposons, coupa Perle qui réalisait l'ampleur du problème. Mes boucles se sont défaites. Pauvre de moi. Fleur, j'aurais besoin de ta précieuse aide.  
— Tu m'en vois navrée, néanmoins je n'aide plus personne, s'excusa Fleur avec un sourire.

Elle pivota sur ses talons, sa robe bleu clair tournoyant autour d'elle, puis se dirigea à l'intérieur du palais.

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

_« L'art de l'écrivain consiste surtout à nous faire oublier qu'il emploie des mots. »__  
_Henri Bergson

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Minerva McGonagall a deux frères, Malcolm et Robert.


	7. G comme Geraldine Somerville

**La date : 03.04.14**

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-VII-**

**D * les personnages connus de Harry Potter**

**.**

_**« On dit que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut engendrer un typhon à l'autre bout du monde. »  
**_**L'effet papillon****, Evan Treborn**

.

.

.

**G comme Ginny Weasley **

— …_à mains nues…_ termina-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le relut rapidement, ravie d'avoir concocté un poème aussi réussi à ses yeux. Elle espérait franchement que ça lui plaise. Le sourire de Ginny se fana. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? _Pire._ Et s'il en aurait _honte_ ? Elle devait avoir un avis. L'avis d'un proche en qui elle avait confiance.

La cadette raya de suite les prénoms de ses frères, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se moqueront d'elle. Malheureusement, Hermione non plus ne pouvait pas savoir, au risque d'être sincère avec le concerné.

La rousse se rassit confortablement sur son lit à baldaquin, s'installant en tailleur, la feuille de brouillon au creux de sa main. Elle prit le coussin moelleux qui lui servait d'oreiller et le posa sur ses genoux. Ses yeux furent attirés par le journal intime qu'elle cachait à cet endroit précis.

Ginny se hâta de vérifier si les rideaux rouges étaient correctement tirés. Ouf ! Elle s'empara ensuite du journal puis l'ouvrit, écrivant à la seule personne qui ne la critiquait jamais.

_« _Cher Tom, la Saint-Valentin approche. Je me suis permise d'écrire un poème à tu-sais-qui. Seulement, j'ignore si ça va lui plaire et j'aimerais l'avis de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. De plus, tu es un garçon, tes conseils ne seront que plus réalistes et véridiques._ » _

Les mots qu'elle venait d'écrire brillèrent puis disparurent lentement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, d'autres lettres se formèrent sur la page, d'une écriture fluide et penchée.

_Bonjour, Ginny. Oh, oui cette fête que les adolescents attendent avec impatience… Un poème, dis-tu ? Sache, Ginny, qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un aussi facilement._

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas toi qui as des jumeaux farceurs comme frères, apparemment. »

Sa phrase s'effaça. La réponse de Tom ne tarda pas à se manifester, comme si elle suintait du papier.

_Non, je te l'accorde. Mais cela ne change rien quant à ma remarque. Soit. Aurais-tu le temps de me faire part de ton madrigal, Ginny ?_

Cette dernière hésita, étrangement. Et si Tom se moquait _aussi_ d'elle ? Elle n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir plus que la pointe de sa plume griffonnait déjà la page du journal.

« Ses yeux verts sont comme un crapaud frais du matin  
Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissant la tête. Quelle honte ! _C'est mon héros._ Absurde. Le stress bataillait bien plus ses veines en voyant que Tom ne répondait toujours pas. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il était encore là, lorsque des mots surgirent par magie.

_Le début est très bien, les rimes sont bien placées, tu as su trouver les termes exacts. Pourquoi ce ne lui plairait pas ? Nonobstant, les deux derniers vers risquent de lui déplaire. Je te conseillerais de les abroger. _

Un bruit strident fit sursauter la jeune Gryffondor, qui dissimula en vitesse le journal sans même prendre le temps de lire ce qu'avait écrire Tom.

— Ginny ? héla l'une de ses amies. Tu viens ? Nous avons plein de devoirs à faire !  
— Euh, oui, j'arrive ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle rouvrit son journal, toutefois, comme elle s'en doutait, la réponse de son confident s'était effacée.

* * *

**G comme Ginny Weasley **

Ginny creusa avec ses doigts la terre au pied de l'arbre noueux. Elle y trouva plusieurs sortes de vers de terre et un insecte jaune canari qu'elle ne sut identifier. Ses habits récemment tricotés par sa mère, se recouvraient de boue empêtrée de brindilles vertes. Quand le trou fut suffisamment grand, Ginny empoigna la grenouille gisante puis la fit tomber à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'elle rebouchait la petite fosse, Percy se rua sur elle.

— Ginny ! réprimanda-t-il. Que fais-tu ? Tu ne savais pas que les enfants âgés moins de cinq ans restaient tranquillement dans leur chambre ?  
— Bah, Fred m'a dit de faire ça ! Il m'a dit aussi de ne pas dire que c'était lui qui m'avait dit.

Elle fronça ses sourcils clairs puis ouvrit grand la bouche, comprenant son erreur.

— Oh !  
— Oui, eh bien je vais en parler avec Fred, maman ne va pas être contente. Du tout !  
— Désolée, Pecy. J'ai cru que Mr Grenouille aurait préféré être enterré… raconta-t-elle en se hissant.

Elle épousseta son pantalon rapiécé et courut vers le Terrier, ses cheveux courts au vent. Percy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, remontant machinalement ses lunettes en écaille sur son nez.

— Et pour ta gouverne on dit Percy ! cria-t-il.  
— Percy, corrigea Ginny en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre.

* * *

**G comme Ginny Weasley **

— Il est tellement craquant ! couina Darla Swing en prenant le Boursouflet contre sa poitrine. Regarde, tout violet, tout pimpant. Tu l'as acheté où ?

Ginny sourit, donnant une friandise à la boule ronde et duveteuse, maintenant posée sur l'épaule de son amie.

— Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu connais le magasin de farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux ?  
— Celui de tes frères ? Bien sûr, quelle question ! Ils en vendent des verts ? Une pomme toute pelucheuse !

Les deux Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Arnold roula sur lui-même jusqu'à la main gauche de Darla, glissant le long du bras. Il émit des cris aigus, se sentant mis de côté.

— On est là, andouille, pouffa Ginny en lui caressant le bout du nez.  
— Okay, j'en veux un tout de suite. _J'adore cette créature._  
— J'en parlerai à Fred et George. Ils ont énormément de commandes à propos des Boursouflets et ils disparaissent comme une traînée de poudre.

Darla acquiesça, plantant un gros bécot sur la tête d'Arnold.

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

_« L'écrivain original n'est pas celui qui n'imite personne, mais celui que personne ne peut imiter. »__  
_François René De Chateaubriand

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Joanne et Dianne (sa sœur) ont exactement un an et onze mois de différence.


End file.
